


Lost Summer

by itboyoikage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itboyoikage/pseuds/itboyoikage
Summary: Oikawa has to share a room with the most irritating kouhai he's ever met, Kageyama Tobio. At first, he despised it with a passion, but as he gets closer with the raven haired boy, he thinks that it's not as bad as he initially thought.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 79
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first multi-chaptered fic skdjdjdd and Idk I'm still nervous but like when I saw the suggestion in one of my replies, I thought I had to do it. I still have my other fic which is still a wip and that one's a little heavy so I decided to post this first hhh. Sorry to the user "Kageyama is Bottom" if it wasn't to your expectations hhh I tried my best :<< anyway I hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Title is from the song "We Lost The Summer" by TXT <33 stream their MV UwU

"I don't want to be roommates with him, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa grumbled as he and Iwaizumi set foot into the inn they'll be staying at for the duration of the summer training camp, which was arranged by their coach together with the coach of Nekoma, Karasuno and Inarizaki. 

"Stop your yapping, Oikawa," Iwaizumi growled, exasperated at Oikawa's rants that never seemed to end. Especially when it came to someone named Kageyama Tobio. "You're gonna make my ears fall off."

"But Iwa-chan–"

"Shut up, shittykawa, it's been decided." Iwaizumi rubbed his temples as he sighed. "If you have a problem, you can take it up to coach, they're the ones that decided who we're supposed to be rooming with."

At that, Oikawa huffed and stormed off to go to their coach in order to convince him to change his roommate. He really can't have Kageyama Tobio messing up his last training camp as the captain of Aoba Johsai, he won't allow it. 

"Coach! Can you please change my roommate? I don't want to be stuck with Tobio-chan for two weeks." 

Their coach gave him a blank look as Oikawa interrupted his conversation with the person working at the front desk.

"No you can't, Oikawa. We've been through this already, didn't I reiterate it to everyone everyday until today that the pairing was chosen so that you could strengthen your relationship with your members and that it's final?"

"Yeah, but you said you'll choose our pair from  _ our _ team, not our rival team." Oikawa didn't bother hiding the frustration that laced his voice. 

"I did, but we have an odd number of members because one couldn't attend, and so did Karasuno." Their coach shrugged at that. "And we drew lots for it, so it's not really our fault you ended up rooming with Kageyama."

"But–"

"Why are you so against it anyway? Does Kageyama-kun fluster you?"

"He annoys me."

"Hmm, sounds like a  _ you _ problem to me."

His coach then pushed the keycard onto his chest and said "have fun!" with a wave as he walked off, leaving Oikawa to splutter and gape at his retreating back.

He was going to follow his coach to complain some more and maybe let off some of his frustration but ultimately decided against it, not wanting to piss off his coach further.

As he walked towards his teammates however, the door suddenly opened and Karasuno together with Nekoma entered, laughing raucously and talking animatedly. Oikawa's eyes automatically locked in on Kageyama who was yawning while rubbing the sleep off his eyes and sauntered to the younger instead.

"Tell your coach to change who we're rooming with." Oikawa said as a greeting with a hand on his hip, impatiently waiting for Kageyama's response.

The younger only managed to squint and blink owlishly at him, and then responded with, "uhh."

" _ Uhh _ ," Oikawa mocked Kageyama and rolled his eyes. "You're still a really slow idiot. I said–"

"I heard you the first time, Oikawa-san." 

"Okay, and?"

At Kageyama's confused expression, Oikawa sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He thinks he's getting much older than he really is the longer he talks with Kageyama. 

"What did your coach say?" Oikawa prompted the raven haired boy.

"Oh, uh, he said no." 

"You obviously weren't convincing enough, try again."

"I did it already, Oikawa-san," Kageyama furrowed his brows and pushed his bottom lip out. "He said it's final. And why are you asking me? Why don't you ask your coach?"

"Tobio-chan, my stupid kouhai, why would I go to you and ask if I already got the permission to change my roommate?" 

"Okay then I can't do anything about it. If the coaches said it's final, then it is. I don't really get the problem with it anyway," Kageyama looked at him and shrugged. "We're just gonna share a room, not a bed." 

Oikawa could feel his patience wearing thin, so he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"That  _ is _ the problem," He managed to grit out as he narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to share a room with someone like you–"

"Wanna be my roommate then, Tobio-kun?" A smooth voice with a thick accent cut into their conversation. The culprit then came into view with a smug expression as he put his arm around Kageyama's shoulder, barely giving Oikawa a glance. "I'm roomin' with my twin, but I could kick him out fer ya." 

Oikawa didn't know who the guy was, but he's already more than pissed off at being rudely interrupted. 

Scrunching his nose in distaste, he took in the boy's appearance. He didn't look far from his age, but he had bright blond hair that looked fake and artificial, thick eyebrows, brown eyes, and lips that looked like it only curled in a perpetual smirk. He looked like an asshole and Oikawa wanted to gag. 

He was opening his mouth to tell the boy off when Kageyama beat him to it.

"Atsumu-san–"  _ ah,  _ Oikawa mused.  _ so that's Miya Atsumu, the best setter in high school. Kid doesn't look that handsome.  _ "–you know it's not allowed to change roommates."

"Well, no one's gotta know, right?" 

Oikawa felt himself scowl as his hand twitched at what the blond haired boy just stated with his filthy mouth.

Plastering a saccharine smile, Oikawa reached for Kageyama's wrist and tugged him toward the place beside him, making Atsumu grimace and finally look at Oikawa as his arm fell off Kageyama's shoulders in the process.

"I'm sorry to interrupt,  _ Asamu, _ " Oikawa smiled wider as he saw Atsumu's jaw clench at his butchered name. "But I had a terribly long day so  _ my _ roommate and I need to check out our room now." 

The brown haired boy could feel everyone's eyes on the room watch the event unfold, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Especially not tonight when everything's just about pissed him off or rubbed him the wrong way.

"Come on, Tobio-chan, let's go to our room." He gave Kageyama, who looked bewildered at the exchange, a sidelong glance and added, "If you don't follow me, I'll lock you out." With that, Oikawa turned and strode to the hallway without waiting for Kageyama to give his assent and ignoring the "but you didn't want to room with him in the first place." Atsumu muttered under his breath.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." 

Oikawa was already inside the room with Kageyama trailing behind him when he noticed a big problem. He already accepted the fact that he had to room with a very irritating kouhai, but this was just pushing it. The room that was given to them did not have two twin beds, but just one queen sized bed. 

_ We're just gonna share a room, not a bed.  _ Oikawa remembered what the younger told him and he turned to glare at him.

"This is your fault." 

"How could it be my fault?" 

"You jinxed it when you said we're only going to share a room and not a bed." 

Kageyama then peered over Oikawa's shoulder and looked surprised to see that their bed was in fact just one queen sized bed and not two, like they were told they would have, a blush creeping up the younger's neck and blossoming into his cheeks. 

"There must be a mistake we should go back–" 

Oikawa took a hold of Kageyama's wrist once again and pulled him inside when the boy looked ready to go back to the front desk. As much as he hated the idea of sharing a bed with Kageyama, he  _ despised  _ going back there and seeing the blond haired boy's overly smug face more. His gut churned, a bitter taste leaving his mouth when he remembered the predatory gaze of the boy while looking at Kageyama. 

"No it's okay, I'll take the bed, you take the floor."

Kageyama's scowl deepened as he took in the older's words. "Why do I have to sleep on the floor? Shouldn't we play rock paper scissors for it?"

"What are you? Twelve?"

"Fine," Kageyama huffed in annoyance. "do you have a better idea then?"

"Yeah, how about I take the bed and you sleep on the floor."

Exasperated, Kageyama turned on his heel to go to the front desk, but Oikawa stopped him once again which made the raven haired boy glare at him. 

Oikawa was beyond tired and he thinks he's gonna pass out any minute so he did what he would most probably regret when he woke up in the morning.

"Okay okay. I'm going to be kind just this once." Letting out a sigh, he stated, "let's share the bed." 

"You're okay with that?"

"Obviously not. But beggars can't be choosers, I suppose." Oikawa then moved to put his luggage away and rummaged through it in search of his nightly essentials. "I'm giving you the privilege to use the bathroom first since my routine would take a while. But before that, we should talk about the rules here so stop gawking there like a child and move your ass."

Kageyama grumbled all the way to the opposite side of the bed and searched through his own bag for his own essentials which only consisted of toothpaste, toothbrush, shampoo, body wash and deodorant.

"So here are the rules," Oikawa began after he noticed that Kageyama was finished too and put one finger up. "One, do not leave dirty clothes everywhere. I hate messy rooms and if I see even one thing out of place, I'll kick you out. 

"Two," Oikawa put two pillows in the middle of the bed and pointed at it. "This is the boundary. You stay in your side, I stay in mine. If I ever wake up to see you cross this boundary, I'll kick you out.

"And three, don't take more than fifteen minutes in getting ready or using the bathroom."

"I'm okay with those, except for number two and three." Kageyama stared at him incredulously. "What if you were the one who crossed the boundary? Shouldn't I get to kick you out too? And how could someone take a bath and do everything they need to in just fifteen minutes?"

"Well, I do not move a lot when I sleep and I set the rule so I know not to break it. With rule number three, wake up at five in the morning if you want more time or whatever. That seems like a  _ you _ problem so figure that out on your own. Now shoo, go use the bathroom, your fifteen minutes is ticking." 

Kageyama grumbled and rolled his eyes but acquiesced in the end, seeing that Oikawa wouldn't leave any room for further arguments. 

When Oikawa heard the door of the bathroom click shut, he lied down and stared at the ceiling as he recalled the events that happened a while ago. He didn't understand why he felt such an ominous feeling, seeing the blond haired boy being that touchy with Kageyama and even calling him by his first name. 

Oikawa clicked his tongue and chalked it up to being tired and having a thoroughly poor day. With that, he wishes that tomorrow would treat him well. Maybe he'll even see Kageyama trip during training which will make his day. And that puts a smile on his face.

* * *

Oikawa thinks he was really tired yesterday because his sleep was amazing. Satisfying even. Usually he couldn't sleep at just any random inn or lodging so he didn't know what made him feel that way. Maybe it's because of the warm pillow he's currently hugging. With that thought, he drifted back to sleep, only to be woken up however, when the said pillow moved.

Instinctively, he tightened his hold and nuzzled it.  _ Smells nice _ . Oikawa thought with a smile as he caught a whiff of mint shampoo with a hint of coconuts and shaving cream. 

What he didn't expect however, was the pillow groaning, sounding more and more like Kageyama the more Oikawa's senses woke up. 

The groan prompted him to crack his eyes open. His stomach plummeted as his eyes took in the position he was currently in. 

The pillows he set as a boundary was now nowhere to be found and he noticed that he had a wide space behind him, which meant that he broke his own rule on the first day of being roommates with Kageyama. 

And he was most definitely  _ not _ hugging a pillow, he was hugging Kageyama. The younger's head was resting on Oikawa's chest and he was still sound asleep. Even their legs were entangled from the looks of it, making Oikawa blanch.

His eyes widened as he scrambled back, face burning and heart racing. But he must've backed away too far because he suddenly fell flat on the floor. 

"What the hell?!" Oikawa yelled in his panicked state, which woke Kageyama up. 

"Wha– what are you yelling for so early in the morning, Oikawa-san?" Kageyama muttered as he stretched out his arms above him and yawned, failing to notice the crisis the brown haired boy put himself in. 

He was about to tell Kageyama what happened when he realized that it entailed also telling him about how he broke the rule he made himself on the first day and that he was cudd– cuddli– hugging him in his sleep, which he was not ready to admit to anyone right now, or ever, so telling Kageyama was a big no for Oikawa. 

"A– a bug crawled up on me! And don't give me that look," Oikawa barked when he saw Kageyama give him a look. "It wasn't a normal sized bug it was huge!" 

"Mhm sure, Oikawa-san. I'll take a bath now and it's still early so you can't scold me for being in the bathroom for too long."

"Fine whatever. Do what you want." 

When the bathroom door closed, Oikawa clutched his chest as he lied down on the floor and felt his face burn up once again. If he wasn't sure before, he's sure as hell now, that he'll die because of a boy named Kageyama Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when the next update is but I think it's gonna come in two to four days or depending on how busy I am in my school sjxsjjddj anyway I think this is just gonna have 3 chapters so it's short but I hope you'll have fun reading it! Thank you so much and have a great day or night!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: minor mentions of blood 
> 
> Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm kinda iffy about this one and it's a little too substandard for my liking, but Idk what else to fix. I hope it's still to your liking, nonetheless!
> 
> I also read all your comments in chapter 1 and I'm really really honored that a lot of people like this fic! And I'd like to address the Iwaoi tag I put in there. The reason why I put Iwaoi is because their dynamic is kinda evident in this fic. It's not because Oikawa and Iwaizumi would end up together or something, it's just that their friendship is shown here which was why I tagged it. That's also the reason why I put "&" instead of "/" because in AO3 tags, the "&" tag symbolizes platonic relationships!
> 
> Anyway I'm sorry for talking too much! Have fun reading!

"I think Tobio-chan and the blond setter from Inarizaki are dating." 

It was the end of the first day of the training camp which left everyone famished. So Nekoma, Karasuno, Aoba Johsai and Inarizaki were headed to the cafeteria to have dinner, when Oikawa finally voiced out his thoughts quietly to Iwaizumi who looked at him with barely contained disgust. 

"Do you not know when to shut up." 

"Aww, come on, Iwa-chan! Humor me for a bit!"

"No."

"Okay great! I've been thinking about it the whole day." Oikawa's nose scrunched as he recalled what he saw today, with Iwaizumi sighing with defeat, knowing he couldn't shut the guy up even if he wanted to. "Asamu–"

" _ Atsumu. _ "

"Atsumu Asamu, whatever it doesn't matter," Oikawa waved his hand in dismissal. "He was being touchy with Tobio-chan the whole time! A hand on Tobio-chan's waist or shoulder or a hug. And the blond's been at Tobio-chan's personal space every chance he gets! And Tobio-chan is  _ letting him! _ Can you believe that, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa then turned to Iwaizumi, trying to gauge his reaction, but found none.

"So? They're close friends."

"Close friends don't do that."

"Yes they do. You do that all the time with your members, what does it matter if the guy does that to Kageyama?" Iwaizumi then narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the boy beside him. "Unless you're jealous of Inarizaki's setter."

"I'm not!" Oikawa turned red in the face, feeling affronted. "Why would I be jealous? I don't like Tobio and my standards are much higher than that, thank you very much."

"Okay then stop putting your nose into someone else's business. If they're dating, then they're dating. Just let it go." 

Oikawa thinks that Iwaizumi's right. Of course he is. He shouldn't care this much especially since it's not his business and he shouldn't butt in anyone's relationship, whether there is one or not. 

* * *

But Oikawa can't let it go. Not when the things he witnessed Atsumu do to Kageyama kept replaying in his head, not letting him have even a wink of sleep. Not even one week after, with each day getting worse as he wakes up with Kageyama wrapped up in his arms making his heart race and his face blush but recoiling as his brain supplies him with a scene where Atsumu is doing the same thing with Kageyama. Maybe even more.

And most especially not when his stomach churns and his throat burns as he watches Atsumu's touches linger on Kageyama, a smirk ever present as he sees the blond eyeing the raven haired boy at the opposite end of the court during practice. 

He was in the midst of practicing his serves when he chanced a glance towards Kageyama. Suddenly, hot and sharp spades of  _ something _ he still can't– wouldn't– put a finger on, stabbed at his gut and made his grip on the ball tighten and his jaw clench. Atsumu, the asshole with a filthy mouth and even filthier attitude, was leaning down on Kageyama with a smirk plastered on, his hand reaching for the non existent dirt on the younger's cheek. He wanted to lash out on the blond, maybe even punch his disgusting face to finally rid everyone of seeing the horrendous smirk Atsumu was always sporting. He didn't know why he wanted to do it, he just knew he  _ wanted _ to do it.

Oikawa clicked his tongue and shook his head, however. He needed to focus on his training. Improving on volleyball is much more important than stupid trivial things. He only had a week left to ameliorate his serve and sets. 

But he knew that what he witnessed pissed him more than enough. Everyone knew he was having a bad day for that matter. It showed especially when they were having a practice match with Inarizaki.

Oikawa could barely contain his foul mood as his serves mirrored the loud thrumming anger he feels in his system. 

It was the second set, with Aoba Johsai taking the first set and is so close to snatching the second. It was also Oikawa's sixth time serving the ball, with each serve more accurate and aggressive than the last, rendering the team on the other side of the net unable to receive it. 

At the seventh serve, however, he heard the whistle blow, signalling for a time out. He snarled as he sat on the bench and closed his eyes, unappreciative of the small break he was given even if he needed it, what with him breathing heavily and his body already screaming all over from being overworked.

"Don't you think Oikawa-san is really scary today..?" A member in his team said in a hushed manner, thinking it could prevent Oikawa from hearing.

"He is. Even the other teams are scared of him already." 

"But at this rate, I think we'll win this–."

"Oi Oikawa." Iwaizumi's gruff voice cut off the rest of the conversation and Oikawa glared at him. "Don't look at me like that you idiot. I'm supposed to be the one getting mad at you."

At that, Iwaizumi slapped the brown haired boy's head hard, making him squawk. 

"That hurts, Iwa-chan!" 

"You deserve it for over exerting your body. You know we still have two practice matches after this and you're already spending so much energy now. What's gotten you so angry?" 

"I don't know, okay!? Stop getting on my case, Iwa-chan, you're not my mother!"

Oikawa regretted what he said as soon as it left his lips. He was about to apologize for his behavior when Iwaizumi took a hold of his collar and smashed their foreheads together. Hard.

Everyone at the gym became quiet at the commotion, some even gasped while the brown haired boy just stared at Iwaizumi with a stunned expression, blood gushing out of his nose.

"I'm sticking my nose in your damn business because I'm worried about you, you dumbass! You've not been yourself these days and I have to guess about what pissed you off every single time because you don't tell me shit!" 

Iwaizumi breathed heavily and lowered his eyes as he talked with a softer, much gentler voice. "I'm still your friend, Oikawa. I might not be able to offer you much, but I could listen and be there for you. You're not alone." 

Sniffling, Oikawa approached Iwaizumi and told him how sorry he was and that he would make it up to Iwaizumi for messing up big time. Iwaizumi then sighed and said his own apologies for hitting Oikawa.

"I'm sorry." Iwaizumi smiled and patted Oikawa's head, making the other pout and swat the hand away. "Now let's get your ugly face fixed, your nose is bleeding." 

"That's really mean, Iwa-chan! You have an ugly bleeding face too!" 

At that, they went to their coach who couldn't do anything but nod when they asked permission to be excused, with everyone's eyes following the two boys as they exited the gym, confused at how quickly the two were to fight and reconcile. 

* * *

Oikawa was finally able to go to his room with a skip in his step after his short visit at the clinic. His teammates went to check up on them and told them that they won against Inarizaki and Iwaizumi afterwards informed him that Kageyama and Atsumu were in fact, not dating. 

_ "Atsumu isn't dating him, you know." _

_ "Hmm? Who's not dating who?" _

_ "Atsumu and Kageyama," Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a look as he knew that the brown haired boy was feigning ignorance. "They aren't together." _

_ Oikawa's heart began beating erratically as soon as the information left Iwaizumi's lips, but he ignored it in favor of acting nonchalant. "Okay and?" _

_ "Whatever, Oikawa. I just thought you wanted to know whether you still have a chance at dating Kageyama. Not that you even had the chance from the beginning.”  _

_ At that, Oikawa spluttered and shoved Iwaizumi.  _

_ "I do not want to date that idiot, Iwa-chan! And I am the most perfect boy anyone would be happy to date!" _

_ "Mhm whatever helps you sleep at night." _

He had no idea why he felt like he's in such a good mood, but he assumes it's because their teammates came to the clinic and informed them that they won and not because Kageyama isn't dating Atsumu.  _ Yeah _ , Oikawa thinks.  _ It's not because of Kageyama not dating Atsumu.  _

"Oikawa-san, are you okay? We all saw what happened back there and it seemed big." Kageyama's voice that was laced with worry ripped Oikawa from his own thoughts as he entered their shared room.

"Are you worried about me, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa teased, his eyes lighting up with mischief. "Does Tobio-chan actually like me?"

"N-no I don't." Kageyama blanched and widened his eyes, but seemed to compose himself as he furrowed his eyebrows and jutted out his bottom lip. "It's good to see that you're still an asshole, though."

"Hey what does that mean! I'm the nicest person you could ever meet."

Kageyama rolled his eyes at Oikawa and ignored what he just said. "It just means that it's good you're not that hurt and nothing too bad happened." 

Oikawa thinks his relationship with Kageyama is finally developing into something greater, maybe even better than their typical fights caused by rivalry, mostly from Oikawa's side. He finally admits to himself that Kageyama isn't as overbearing and annoying as he thought and he could even engage in teasing and banters without it blowing out of proportion. He even thinks that maybe they could finally be friends. Well.. friendly rivals. But something is better than nothing, he reasons. 

"Aw so you  _ were _ worried!"

"Yes I was."

To say that Oikawa was shocked was an understatement. He wasn't expecting that kind of answer from the younger even though he knew how blunt Kageyama can get. He then forced himself to remain composed as he said, "hey, Tobio-chan."

"Hm?"

"Wanna–" Oikawa then cut himself off, hesitating and wondering what he's doing. When he saw Kageyama open his mouth however, Oikawa beat him to it by blurting out, "wanna eat dinner together?"

There was a beat of silence and Oikawa wanted to slap himself for saying something so absurd. But then, Kageyama's eyes widened comically and he replied with, "Wha– huh? Y-you're asking me?"

"Uh yeah? Isn't that what I just said? Unless you have plans with someone else."

"What about Iwaizumi-san?"

"He already ate earlier. Look you can say no if you–" 

"No!" Kageyama suddenly bursted out. "I mean yes. Yes we can eat together." 

"Okay good. Come on, everyone's a pig, they're gonna finish the food if we're late." 

Oikawa left the room with a small smile as he thinks that maybe the prospect of being friends with Kageyama isn't as bad as he thought. 

* * *

"You like curry?"

Oikawa and Kageyama were already seated in one of the seats at the cafeteria when Oikawa noticed how the younger's eyes sparkled as he ate his food.

He looked up at Oikawa, his eyes bright and mouth full as he responded with, "yes, Oikawa-san!" 

"Weren't you taught to keep your mouth shut when your mouth is full?" Oikawa narrowed his eyes and scrunched his nose in disgust. 

"Mhm and I was also taught to not talk to conceited assholes but here I am." 

"Oh you mean Miya Atsumu?" 

Kageyama raised his eyebrows at that. "Do you.. hate him?"

"No," Oikawa immediately answered and scoffed. "He just has a very.. for lack of a better term, punchable face."

"Ah," the brown haired boy's lips curled up in amusement upon noticing that Kageyama didn't deny what he just stated. "Well he might look like that but he's a good person." 

Oikawa then tried to imagine what a good person would look like and he just knew that Atsumu looked nothing like it. But Kageyama must've interpreted Oikawa's silence for something else because he spoke once again, changing the subject. 

"My grandfather used to make me curry." 

Oikawa's head snapped up when he heard Kageyama's voice at the same time that the raven haired boy looked down at his food.

"It was the best curry I've ever had. I'm still on the search for the exact same curry recipe actually. But none of them were ever like how my grandfather made it." Kageyama scrunched his eyebrows together and jutted his bottom lip. Oikawa presumed he was trying to recall his memories with his grandfather. "He was also the one who made me fall in love with volleyball. He told me that if I get really good, somebody even better would come and find me."

"Did they find you?" 

Kageyama looked up at that and said, "hm?"

"Do you think, that that someone better already found you?" 

It was quiet for a moment. The air around them was thick with tension as they stared at one another. Oikawa felt his palms become sweaty and his heart beat fast with the way Kageyama was looking at him. He opened his mouth to say something,  _ anything _ to relieve the growing tension, when Kageyama spoke, his voice thick with something Oikawa can't put a name on. 

"Yes." 

Oikawa's breathing hitched as his mind processed what the yes could mean.  _ Who _ Kageyama's someone better could be.  _ Is it– _

"Tobio-kun, what are you eating?" The tension was suddenly broken when the chair scraped loudly against the floor and Atsumu sat beside Kageyama, his arm once again draped on the younger's shoulder. Oikawa really wanted to rip that arm off. "Can I have some?"

"Curry. And no you can't, Miya-san. Get your own."

"I told you to call me Atsumu." The blond pouted, looking offended. "By the way, Tobio-kun, I heard that there would be a meteor shower in five days' time, and they said it's really pretty. Do you wanna come watch with me? Just us two."

Oikawa pursed his lips, a bitter taste coating his tongue. He hated the way Atsumu's voice sounded. The way the blond most probably doesn't know the concept of personal space, since he's been invading Kageyama's without even an ounce of hesitation. And he's pissed off. But he held himself back, knowing full well that Kageyama can decide things on his own and he wouldn't butt in just because of the ill feelings he has toward the blond.

"Oh uhh, why me?"

"Because I like spending time with you of course!" 

Oikawa once again felt stabbing pain as he saw the blush slowly but steadily rising from Kageyama's cheeks. It was then that something clicked in his head.  _ Atsumu is Kageyama's someone better. _ The realization left him reeling and he suddenly had the urge to leave. 

"I–"

Standing up abruptly, Oikawa excused himself, not wanting to hear Kageyama's answer.

"Oikawa-san?" He felt even worse when Kageyama called his name. "Where are you going? You haven't finished your food."

"I'm not hungry anymore." He said, not looking at any of them and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Idk when I'll be able to post chapter 3 because first, I haven't written anything yet. I don't even have a rough draft to start with ksjxdjdjdjd. Second, school. School is really giving us an onslaught of school works and I'm still doing each one of them, so please bear with me!!
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Have a great day or night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Minor Injury
> 
> I...... I have no words for this one. I think out of all the fics I wrote, this one is the one I'm not too proud of. But I'll post this and do some minor edits here and there if I get the time! Hopefully you'll still enjoy this though!

"I think I'm in love with him." 

Oikawa was lounging in Iwaizumi's room after their practice. The training camp was about to end with only four days left which meant that there were only three days left before Tobio and Atsumu's inevitable meet-up to watch the meteor shower together, and he was miserable. 

He was soon lost in his thoughts as his eyes were drilling holes on the ceiling and his fists were clenching and unclenching on his stomach, pointedly avoiding the other's heavy and loaded look. He didn't need to explicitly say who he was in love with, because he knows Iwaizumi knows who he's talking about.

"About fucking time, Oikawa." Iwaizumi's voice that was laced with irritation and disbelief, probably from the fact that it took a long time for him to figure his feelings out, brought him back to reality however. He thought the boy would be sporting an infuriated expression, but as his eyes landed on the dark haired boy sitting in front of him, his eyes were nothing but soft and understanding. 

Oikawa sighed as he brought his gaze back to the ceiling. "Yeah yeah you can tell me 'I told you so'." 

"No but, what I'm really curious about though, is what made you figure it out? Aside from everyone in Seijoh telling you how much you obsess over him?" 

"Shut up, Iwa-chan! I do not obsess over Tobio-chan. I only talk about him sometimes–" Iwaizumi gave him a look to which he rolled his eyes and rephrased, "–okay maybe often but–"

"Okay shut up. Just tell me what brought this realization."

Iwaizumi's statement prompted Oikawa to think about what exactly helped him realize his feelings for the younger. 

Oikawa thinks it's because of being roommates with each other and that he spent a lot of his time with the younger. His mind then flashed to Atsumu and how he's become much more unbearable as the days dragged on. He also now _knows_ what the bitter churning of his stomach everytime he sees the blond with Kageyama means. Jealousy. 

But he banished the thoughts eating away at his sanity and started thinking of the raven haired boy instead. He then felt his breathing hitch when he remembered the boy as he was peacefully sleeping at the other side of the bed last night. Even the pillows acting as their barrier did not deter Oikawa from studying the younger sharing the bed. Of course he knew how creepy it was, but he reasoned that no one would catch him if he did, and he was only doing it to confirm something anyway, so he continued what he was doing at the thought. 

The boy was laying on his side facing Oikawa. He remembered how his raven hair was spread out on his pillow like a halo while his mouth was slightly agape as he breathed out soft puffs of air. He remembered Tobio's long eyelashes that always fluttered in his sleep. He also remembered a wet patch on the pillow due to the younger drooling which made the brown haired boy chuckle under his breath at the thought. He remembered his low and lilting voice. But most of all, he remembered his bright and expressive sapphire eyes and his faint but beautiful smile.

That was when it hit him. He wanted to be closer to the boy. He wanted Kageyama to look at him and only him.

But he realized that what he wanted the most is to be that someone better for Kageyama. 

So he looked at Iwaizumi then and said in a whisper, "last night. Last night I was looking at him looking so peaceful and beautiful and I–" Oikawa stopped as he felt his heart beating in his throat. "I want to be his someone better.

"Why do you look so upset then? And why are you in my room? Shouldn't you be spending time with Kageyama and telling him how much you love him?"

Oikawa's jaw clenched as he remembered what happened in the cafeteria two days ago. " _Because_ , Atsumu is Kageyama's someone better and–"

"So?" Iwaizumi cut him off as he raised his eyebrows and Oikawa looked at him with confusion swimming in his eyes.

"So… what?"

Iwaizumi then sighed, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but there. "I meant, so what if Atsumu is Kageyama's someone better? They aren't together yet–" Iwaizumi glared and held up a hand when he saw Oikawa opening his mouth, to which the boy stopped, albeit hesitantly. 

"–and you aren't even sure if your assumptions are right. And even then, small hindrances never stopped you from pursuing what you wanted. You've been chasing volleyball like a fucking maniac all your life and even if you have that knee injury, you still keep on fighting because you _love_ volleyball. So shouldn't you have the same attitude towards Kageyama? Or are your feelings for him really that small?" 

"No!" Oikawa said hastily, looking affronted. "No I–" he put his hands on his face and breathed out a heavy sigh. "Look, I think that volleyball is different from Tobio because volleyball will always be there for me and I know that because I'm taking good care of my body, but I have no guarantee when it comes to Tobio. One wrong move with him and I might lose what little friendship I built with him here. And I am scared of losing that." 

"Then what are risks actually for?" Oikawa then cocked his head to the side to look at Iwaizumi questioningly. "God, Oikawa you're like a child when it comes to Kageyama. Anyway, love isn't supposed to be easy and it might ruin some friendships, yes that's the truth, but in most cases, the friendship blooms into something much more intimate and better, but that's the small price you have to pay. Love is not guaranteed and you of all people should know that, 

"but could you really call it love if you don't take risks?" 

Oikawa looked positively stunned at that. His mind was racing as he let Iwaizumi's words sink deep into his heart. _Could you really call it love if you don't take risks?_ Oikawa supposes it really isn't love if he isn't willing to take risks. 

He then remembered Tobio. His deep expressive sapphire eyes, his faint smile, even his stupid fringe. Then and there he thought, he'd give anything to be able to see it every single moment that he's alive. 

So with a newly found resolve, he thanked Iwaizumi and told him how much he owed the boy, to which he answered, "damn right you better treat me to 1 month of ramen."

With that, Oikawa left the room with a lighter heart and a goal in mind. He wouldn't admit defeat so easily. 

* * *

The next day, the coaches told everyone that at the end of the training camp, there would be unlimited all-you-can-eat meat, which was why everyone was buzzing with excitement as they trained for practice matches. 

Oikawa on the other hand couldn't care less about the meat. But seeing the raven haired boy do his little weird and robotic looking dance as his eyes twinkled with joy, his heart was filled with fondness and he chuckled under his breath. 

Everything seemed to be going well for Oikawa that day. His team was doing really well in volleyball, his serves were as fast and accurate as they could be, even he thinks he's getting back on track with his friendship with Tobio. 

Everything was really going well, until his and Karasuno's practice match. It was the second set and Aoba Johsai is on the lead. Before the start of the game, both teams made a deal that whoever wins 2 straight sets gets to eat the loser team's meat, to which everyone eagerly agreed. 

But Seijoh already snatched the first set and are well on their way to snatch the second set, which made Karasuno feel pressured. At their last point, the ball was spiked at a very difficult place on Karasuno's court, but Tobio, fueled by the thought of meat and winning, chased the ball.

Then, everything felt like it was slowed down as Oikawa saw Tobio trip and land on the wrong position, the boy's face contorting to one of pain as he fell on his side. Without thinking, Oikawa dashed towards the younger and kneeled on the floor. 

"Tobio-chan let's get you to the clinic." Oikawa said at the same time someone beside him also asked, "Tobio-kun are you okay? What happened?"

He felt the bitter pang of jealousy hit him when he heard the voice, but he pushed it away because Tobio's well-being is much more important. But he couldn't help the small flicker of triumph licking at his stomach when Tobio turned to him and reached out to his hand. 

"O-Oikawa-san." Hearing Tobio's pleading and broken voice prompted Oikawa to put his arms under Tobio's knees and back and carry him bridal style, while the raven haired boy clasped his hands together on Oikawa's shoulder and buried his tear stained face on the crook of his neck which made the brown haired boy internally shiver at the close contact. 

He then made his way to the coaches, praying to all the gods that Tobio won't notice his rapidly beating heart, and asked to be excused, to which they agreed vehemently and shooed them away, telling the raven haired boy to get well soon. 

As Oikawa led them to the exit, he didn't notice the blond haired boy drilling holes into his back.

* * *

They were already at the infirmary and the attending nurse was already done patching Tobio up. She told them that it was only a sprain and with a few days' rest, he'll be in good shape. The nurse then let him rest and left the room to run some errands when Tobio spoke in a soft voice.

"Oikawa-san, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For–" The raven haired boy then swallowed and clenched his fists. "For being a burden."

"Hey," Oikawa nudged Tobio's arm for him to look at him and with all the fondness and sincerity he could muster, he said, "you're not a burden. You'll never be a burden to me. I'm always glad to help," Oikawa's facade then became playful. "but really, Tobio-chan, not only are you an idiot, you're also very careless."

Tobio then rolled his eyes at that, the worry clouding his features gone. "I'll do anything to get meat." 

"You could've just asked me nicely and I would've probably given you my portion."

"Would you really?" Tobio's eyes sparkled with delight at Oikawa's offer.

 _How can I not when you look like that._ Oikawa thought, but mentally berated himself for being this weak against Tobio.

"Hmm," Oikawa then paused and put his hand on his chin as if deep in thought, then his smile once again grew wide as he replied with, "On one condition."

"I knew it," Tobio pouted and furrowed his brows. "You never give anything for free." 

"Oh, Tobio-chan, nothing in the world is for free now. So, are you willing to listen to my condition?"

"Fine. Only because I want meat."

"Okay great!" Oikawa clasped his hands together and smiled an innocent smile. "Tobio-chan, I want.. a kiss." 

Tobio stared blankly at Oikawa for a moment, probably trying to digest what the condition was. 

And when it clicked, Oikawa bursted out laughing as he saw the boy's eyes widen comically and his mouth drop open, a slow but very visible blush rising in his cheeks. 

"O-Oikawa-san–!" Tobio spluttered, not knowing what to say.

"Oh? Tobio-chan knows what kissing is? I thought you were too innocent to know what that is."

"Shut up, Oikawa-san I'm not as innocent as you think." Tobio glared at the brown haired boy. "For all you know, I could be a great kisser." 

"Oh really? Then," Oikawa leaned in so close to Tobio that he could almost count the number of his eyelashes and see different hues of blue in the boy's eyes. Licking his lips, satisfied when he noticed how Tobio's eyes dropped to follow the movement, he then said with a soft but sultry voice, "why don't we test it out?" 

Oikawa then got closer and with an even softer voice he added, "of course you can always push me away, Tobio-chan. You always have the right and I wouldn't do anything that you wouldn't like." He noticed the raven haired boy shut his eyes but didn't pull away or turn his head at the other side, which was a clear sign that he could continue.

Oikawa smiled internally then kept leaning in until their lips were a hair's breadth away. Suddenly, the door to the infirmary opened, making the both of them jump, scrambling to look as normal as possible.

"Okay–" the nurse stopped when she saw the two boys looking flustered and out of breath. She then raised her eyebrows and gave them a questioning look. "Uhm, am I interrupting something important?"

"No!" Came the immediate response of the red faced raven haired boy. But he cleared his throat and once again repeated what he said in a calmer manner. "Oikawa-san is just about to leave," Tobio looked at Oikawa then, still looking dazed and flustered. "Right, Oikawa-san?"

Oikawa raised his eyebrows but didn't protest or rebut what the younger said and stood up. "Yeah, I'm just about to leave." He then leaned down so that his lips are leveled at Tobio's ears and he purposely dropped his voice in the same sultry manner and teased, "we'll continue this later."

The boy once again spluttered and yelled colorful expletives at Oikawa as his face got even redder than before.

More than satisfied with the reaction of the younger, he strode towards the exit, smiled devilishly, and bid them both a wave goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter! I thought I'd only make this fic 3 chapters max, but this is fun to write! 
> 
> Once again, I have no idea when I'll post because I still have no draft or anything and I have my tests this week so I'm not sure if I could post a new chapter anytime soon. 
> 
> Anyway, have a great day/night and thank you for reading!


End file.
